Liberi Fatali
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: Another fic with a dark ending. Don't read if you like happy stuff. This should be more scary than "Song of Blood".


Author's Notes: I've been driven to the point where I'm so disgusted at the utter kiddiness of Cardcaptors. I mean it's okay to a point but when you see how powerful the cards really are and how a rookie is capturing them fairly easily, it just makes you want to cry. Well I decided to whip up a little something. It may not be for people who like happy endings so be warned!! This is also my first attempt at using the Japanese CCS (yay!!) and Japanese language so go easy on me. By the way, I suggest reading this while listening to the apocalyptic opening theme song from Final Fantasy VIII. It worked for me as I was writing this.  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. Some things belong to Wizards of the Coast. I don't own anything except Strider.  
  
Liberi Fatali  
  
Blackness. That was all that existed except for the lost soul drifting further into the void. It hated the silence and everything else associated with silence. Calmness, tranquility, quiet, peace. The Defender had known about it and has attempted to seal it in a nether void, created by a Parallax Wave.   
  
Fortunately for the chaotic being, Strider had just cast his first Parallax Wave and had not realized the fading drawback on the "surgical Wrath of God". The enchantment finally faded away after several millennia and the chaotic being was thrown into a randomly chosen dimension.   
  
It attempted to focus itself so it could try to find a suitable body. The being noticed several bits of light being released from a residential area. One of those lights came directly at it. The light started forming into a body. The being decided to seize the opportunity and possess the body that had flown towards it. When it awoke, it noticed that its entire body was black. It had become the Shadow.  
  
It accessed the host's memory and learned of the Clow cards and the man who attempted to seal away powers not even he himself can control...Clow Reed. For past generations, a chosen cardcaptor would hunt them down and reseal them into the book whenever they escaped. The being felt furious. These Clow cards aren't just magical cards. They are sentient beings who wish to do something else than help a cardcaptor battle their own kind.  
  
After adapting itself to use the abilities of its host, it started searching for other fellow cards. It realized that although they may be sentient beings, they are unsure as to how they should organize themselves. The Shadow finally tracked down one of the cards, the Firey. It glared at the Shadow before sending a telepathic message. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want to destroy the beings who would dare to reseal us into that accursed book!!" Firey raised an eyebrow. "How would you go about destroying the chosen one?" The Shadow quoted an old saying that he had heard the Defender say before being sealed in that nether void. "When scattered, we are weak. Vulnerable. When we are together, we are strong. As the strongest beings of this world, it shall become our playtoy when we unite and eradicate our enemies."   
  
Firey remained silent for a while until it nodded in agreement. "You have raised a valid point. Very well, I shall assist you." There, the fate of the world was decided. The Shadow has started organizing cards in categories while Firey has been recruiting others, using the same logic that got it to join with the Shadow.  
  
Slowly, the army had begun to gather up while the cards that have not joined were captured by Sakura. Plans of attack were formulating between the cards. Soon, the cardcaptor group was having trouble keeping up with the newly organized cards. Buildings were destroyed and people were killed. The Shadow learned of all the other potential threats by fine tuning its senses to detect non-Clow card auras. Once it had perfected that skill, the boys who were descendant and reincarnation respectively were easily destroyed, although they did put up a good fight.  
  
The world's forces attempted to fight back but their tanks and soldiers were easily taken care of by Earthy. Water and Freeze finished off the submarines and naval forces while the air was dominated by Storm and Snow. This behaviour did indeed baffle the cardcaptor group.  
  
"Normally, the Clow cards wouldn't be able to do this sort of thing. They would just try to create chaos in their own fashion." Kero flew around the room nervously. Sakura had never felt so nervous. "You never told me something like this would happen, Kero-chan!!"  
  
"That's because something like this rarely happens." He sighed. "Hoeeeee...what do we do now?" The guardian beast could not come up with an answer. The two of them had been hiding near the Penguin park. Surprisingly, the cards have not yet destroyed the area. Tomoyo had mysteriously vanished after the Clow cards invaded her neighborhood.   
  
A small rustle was heard in the woods. Sakura looked up and a great burden had come off her shoulders. She raced over to Tomoyo and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Tomoyo-chan!!! Daijobu desu ka?" She stepped back to give her friend some air but Tomoyo did not move. Instead, she looked at Sakura with glazed eyes and said, "Omae o korosu." (Heero's "I'm going to kill you" statement)  
  
She took out the Sword and attempted to slash Sakura. She barely dodged. Undaunted, Tomoyo charged her blade...at Kero. Before Sakura could warn him, the stuffed animal was impaled on Tomoyo's sword. Sakura's vision was now blurred with tears. A shadow started emerging itself from the bottom of the Penguin slide. The Shadow stretched its arms and held the cardcaptor in the air. She looked at it with only one question. "Why?"  
  
"We are sealing humanity in the book known as extinction. The only difference between that and the Clow is that nobody will be able to open that book," spat the Shadow. Tendrils from its arms started to clog Sakura's nose and mouth. In less than a minute, she died from lack of oxygen. The Shadow gave a maniacal laugh before leaving to give a speech to his faithful followers.  
  
If you actually got to the end of this story without thinking that I'm insane, then I applaud you for your efforts. (Clap, clap) Please give a review and tell me what you think. Until the next time I do something crazy like this...   



End file.
